5516
5516: Z For Zipper (EKA: 3314) Warthog Runs (EKA: 3453) Sesame Street News Flash Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic (EKA: 4006) R For Rhinoceros (EKA: 3449) Goofy sings "Snow Ho Ho" while Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewy, Louie & Pluto play in the snow with a bunch of kids (EKA: 3572) Troll Draws Different Faces In Front Of The Mirror (EKA: 3453) R Is For Rooster, Robber & Rake (EKA: 3147) In song, a boy subtracts each of his classmates from the classroom as they go home The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up telephone calls (EKA: 3513) A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." (EKA: 3453) Mother Bird Brings Her Babies The Huge Number 12 (EKA: 3513) Monsterpiece Theater: The 400 Blows Grover has to blow out the candles on his birthday cake 400 times, but since this is Part 1, he only gets up to 40 before he faints Z In Space (EKA: 3701) Two Alpine Climbers Hike Up The Letter Z & Stake A Claim On It (EKA: 3314) Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset (EKA: 3594) Men In Boxes Spell Out The Word RUN (EKA: 3449) Kermit and Robin the Frog sing "Friendship" with Molly and Melville The Story Of Twelvia (EKA: 3513) R For Rhinoceros, Raquet, Robot (EKA: 3449) While Ernie is away visiting the Count, Bert has the place all to himself... or so he thinks! A group of sheep burst into the room and proceed to sing him a song ("Bert's Blanket") about how his blanket was made (with a flashback scene where Ernie is portrayed as a farmer). Bert then corrects them on the actual production phase (EKA: 3699) A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes (EKA: 3314) David narrates some films showing the homes of animals (EKA: 3099) Type-Writer Guy: R - Rope (EKA: 3147) A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below (EKA: 3099) Counting 20 Boxes (EKA: 3314) A Cat Tries To Teach The Alley Cats To Play Music In Harmony (EKA: 3294) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids Sings "Charleston" Z for Zebu (EKA: 3314) Gina & Ruby Monster sings "Me, Everytihing I Am Is Me" (EKA: 3594) Zig....Zag....Zoom...Zoo, (EKA: 3314) Ladybug's Picnic (EKA: 3513) Man Carves A Wooden Horse (EKA: 3099) Rumba Pencils (First, Last, Crazy Melvin) (EKA: 3276) AM Lady Spells Out The Word BUG Kids narrate a Letter 'Z' Drawing Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) Babies & Dog Patters: What Comes Next A Hand Draws A Bridge, Which A Train Crosses (EKA: 3146) Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "I Am The Cute One" The Letters In The Word BESO Kiss Each Other (EKA: 3146) Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Finiculi Finicula." (EKA: 3403) A Boy Learns To Play His Violin By Practicing (EKA: 3453) Category:images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes